Brandende Wanhoop: Klad
Wat ik zoal ga schrijven Hallo, mijn naam is Kwikstaart01 en ik heb besloten om hier Fanfictions te schrijven. Het zullen voornamelijk Warrior Cats fanfictions zijn maar ik zit nogal raar in me kaar qua schrijven dus misschien komt er ook nog een heel ander verhaal. Mijn Fanfiction: Brandende Wanhoop Mijn eerste Fanfictie zal Brandende Wanhoop heten want dat vond ik wel aantrekkelijk klinken en hoort goed bij het onderwerp maar ik ga natuurlijk niet spoilen XP Alvast veel plezier met lezen! De Clans Nog even van te voren, ik heb nog nooit een lijst van de clans gemaakt en misschien is het wat rommelig dus in dat geval alvast sorry Donderclan Leider: Lichtster, prachtig bleekrode poes met blauwe ogen Commandant: Goudpels, goudkleurige cyperse kater Medicijnkat: Zilverschijn, zilverkleurige poes met grijze strepen Krijgers: Honingvacht, grote, rode kater Grastand, Blauwgrijze kater met lange klauwen Bontpels, Witte poes met amberkleurige ogen Taanklauw, Lapjespoes met blauwgroene ogen Besstaart, Donkere kater Zonhart, Goudkleurige poes Halvemaan, Grijswitte poes met blauwe ogen Donderklauw, Lichtgrijze kater Witvacht, Witte poes met groene ogen Leerlingen: Zandpoot, Bleke kater met groene ogen, leerling van Halvemaan Donkerpoot, Zwarte poes met blauwe ogen, leerling van Bontpels Dagpoot, Goudkleurige poes met amberkleurige ogen, leerling van Grastand Moederkatten: Roosstaart, Grijze poes met schitterende, blauwe ogen, zwanger van Honingvachts kits Oudsten: Rotsvacht, Grijze kater Klauwvel, Oudste kater van de clan, grijs en gehavend door vele gevechten RivierClan Leider: Bladster, Blauwgrijze cyperse kater Commandant: IJzerstaart, Witte kater met grijze strepen Medicijnkat: Kruidstaart, Bleke poes, met crémekleurige strepen Krijgers: Kwikstaart, Rode poes, met witte poten en puntje op haar staart, ook de moeder van Springkit en Sterkit Bliksemkaak, Grijs cyperse kater, met een lange staart en sterke kaken Waterklauw, Lapjespoes met amberkleurige ogen Vispels, Schildpadpoes, met blauwe ogen IJsklauw, Witte kater met blauwe ogen Eclipsvacht, Sterke zwartwitte poes met een geel en groen oog Roodvacht, rode kater Lichtveder, kleine witte poes met groene ogen Wolfvacht, lichtgrijze kater met blauwe ogen Vospels, witte poes met rode vlekken Leerlingen: Kleipoot, grijze poes, leerling van IJsklauw Blauwpoot, blauwgrijze kater, leerling van Eclipsvacht Meervalpoot, bruin gecyperde poes, leerling van Bliksemkaak Klauwpoot, grijze kater, leerling van Wolfvacht Muispoot, Klein grijs katertje, leerling van Vispels Moederkatten: Groenvacht, mooie crèmekleurige poes met groene ogen, hoogzwanger van de kittens van Wolfvacht Proloog 'Wat gebeurd er?!', schreeuwde Kwikstaart boven al het kabaal van angstig gejammer en het geluid van vuur dat hout verslind uit. 'Er is een brand gaande, help onze kits uit het kamp, snel!', riep haar partner Bliksemkaak. Kwikstaart baande zich een weg door de menigte naar de kraamkamer waar ze de hoogzwangere Groenvacht en haar kits, piepend van angst vond. 'Kom we moeten het kamp uit, er is een vreselijke brand gaande!', riep Kwikstaart naar Groenvacht. 'Ik kan niet lopen', jammerde ze. 'Jawel dat kan je wel, hup kom mee anders word je straks leven verbrand. Hier neem jij Springkit dan pak ik Sterkit wel.', zei Kwikstaart, pakte haar zoontje vast en snelde de kraamkamer uit. Hoofdstuk 1 Kwikstaart stond net klaar om op jacht te gaan met haar partner Bliksemkaak toen ze werd geroepen door IJzerstaart, de clancommandant.'Sorry Kwikstaart ik ben bang bang dat je op patrouille moet', zei hij tegen haar. 'Maar de hoop verse prooi dan? Hij moet toch een beetje op voorraad blijven?', probeerde ze IJzerstaart om te krijgen. 'Dan jaag je toch gewoon tijdens de patrouille.', zei hij terug. 'Mag Bliksemkaak dan ook mee?', vroeg ze. 'Nee hij moet Meervalpoot dringend trainen.', zei IJzerstaart terug. 'Oke', mopperde ze en ging naar de patrouille die onder leiding van Waterklauw klaar stond om te vertrekken. 'Ja, zijn we compleet? Oke dan gaan we', zei Waterklauw. Onderweg jaagde Muispoot op wat blaadjes die voorbij dwarrelden. 'Maak niet zo'n herrie', snauwde Kwikstaart en had meteen spijt van de scherpe toon die ze leverde. 'S-sorry Kwikstaart', mauwde Muispoot schuldig en liep heel zachtjes door zonder ook maar op de blaadjes te letten. Hij leerd het wel, dacht ze in zichzelf. Tegen de tijd dat ze de grens van het Donder Territorium hadden bereikt kreeg Kwikstaart en vreemde geur in haar neus. Het rook sterk en vies en deed haar denken aan monsters. De anderen roken het duidelijk ook want Waterklauw stopte haar patrouille en Vispels vroeg wat die geur was. 'Dat gaan we onderzoeken, maar wees wel voorzichtig.', miauwde Waterklauw en stak haar kop in de lucht om te bepalen waar de geur vandaan kwam. 'Die kant op', zei ze uiteindelijk en de patrouille volgde haar in de richting naar de grens. De geur werd steeds sterker en begon uiteindelijk zelfs pijn te doen in haar neus, maar ze bleef doorzetten. Uiteindelijk vond ze de bron van de pijnlijk scherpe geur. Het waren tweebeen spullen in de vorm van boomstammen maar dan veel korter. Er waren 4 van die boomstammen en hadden allemaal een andere kleur. Uit een blauwe stam kwam een soort zwart water. De geur was nu zo heftig dat ze alle vier moeite kregen om adem te halen. 'Wat zijn dat voor dingen', miauwde Vispels verstikt. 'Het lijkt erop dat het weer eens tweebeen troep is, we onderzoeken het maar wees voorzichtig allemaal, Muispoot, jij wacht hier beter', zei Waterklauw resoluut. 'Maar ik wil ook mee', protesteerde Muispoot. 'Jij bent een leerling en je hebt naar mij te luisteren!', zei ze streng. Muispoot bleef waar hij was en Kwikstaart, Vispels en Waterklauw liepen behoedzaam daar de spullen. Na enkele ogenblikken riep Vispels:'Ik trek deze geur echt niet meer, ik ga terug'. Kwikstaart gaf haar wel gelijk; het stonk vreselijk. 'Oke, we gaan terug naar het kamp en melden het aan Bladster', miauwde Waterklauw, en de vier katten gingen terug naar het kamp. Onderweg probeerde Kwikstaart nog te jagen maar er was maar weinig prooi te vinden. Plotseling kreeg ze een nieuwe, walgelijke geur binnen. 'Gadver, het ruikt naar kraaienvoer', zei Vispels. 'Het ruikt inderdaad niet goed, maar we kijken daar later wel naar', reageerde Waterklauw. Kwikstaart glipte achter de patrouille langs het struikgewas in. Ze was vastberaden er achter te komen waarom ze die geur rook en wat het was. Ineens rook ze ook die pijnlijke geur weer. Ze probeerde de braakneigingen tegen te gaan en liep door. Wat ze daar aantrof zorgde ervoor dat haar maag omdraaide. 'In SterrenClansnaam, wat is hier gebeurd?', mompelde ze in zichzelf. De gehele plaats was volgestroomd met zwart water en ander soort water dat zo sterk rook dat ze bijna flauwviel. Een paar vossenlengtes voor haar stonden weer 7 van die boomstammen, allemaal lekten ze een soort vloeistof. Kwikstaart was er van overtuigd dat dit geen boomstammen waren, maar een soort voorwerpen van monsters of tweebenen; dit was absoluut niet natuurlijk. Maar hier was nog een ander aspect aanwezig waardoor Kwikstaart bijna ondraaglijk misselijk werd. Naast de tweebeen-monster spullen lagen allemaal gestorven dieren. Daar kwam die kraaienvoer geur dus vandaan. Achter haar hoorde Kwikstaart doffe pootstappen klinken en Waterklauw kwam tevoorschijn. 'Kwikstaart, waar zat je nou? We waren hartstikke onge-, wat is dat?!', zei Waterklauw ademloos. 'Ik weet het niet, maar het lijkt erop dat deze dingen door het hele territorium verspreid zijn, en dat zullen we moeten melden', zei Kwikstaart terug. Waterklauw gromde instemmend en wenkte Kwikstaart met haar oren als teken haar te volgen. Hoofdstuk 2 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen, verzamelen onder de Hoge Tak voor een clanvergadering', riep Bladster door het kamp. De katten die op de open plek hadden gelegen keken verschrikt op. Categorie:Kwikstaart01 Categorie:Kwikstaart01: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: per gebruiker